Sith Trials
The Sith Trials are the challenges Sith Acolyte's are given as pre-requisites for achieving the rank of Sith Knight and were sometimes retaken by Sith Knight's to earn the rank of Sith Master. The trials were administered by the Dark Council to any Sith Acolyte they deemed worthy of becoming a Sith Knight. The primary trials were a set of five and were the Trial of Skill, the Trial of Courage, the Trial of Flesh, the Trial of Spirit, and the Trial of Insight. In addition, the Dark Council could assign substitute tests or use an exceptionally trying mission in place of the traditional tests. Like the Sith Initiate Trials, these tests were required to be taken in order to proceed to the next rank in the Sith Order. Five Stages Of The Sith Trials: Trials of Skill * In the Trial of Skill, unlike the Jedi Trials, a Sith Acolyte would have to have lightsaber combat with their Sith Master. The test would allow the Sith Acolyte to use various techniques of lightsaber combat, mostly the technique of the Niman form, the Juyo form, and the Vaapad form. With the Dark Council wanting the Sith Acolyte to do real lightsaber combat with their Sith Master, they thought the Sith Acolyte would learn more. Trial of Courage * In the Trial of Courage, a Sith Acolyte would have to face their fears, making them fearless and relentless. Many Sith Master's would encourage their Sith Acolyte's to have the courage they will need to proceed throughout the Sith Trials, but in some cases, they would have to give them lessons, for an example, using a Lightwhip and lashing the Sith Acolyte numerous times to the point where they feel no pain. Trial of Flesh * In the Trial of Flesh, a Sith Acolyte would have to face a terrifying outcome of physical pain. In most cases, the Trial of Flesh would involve the dismemberment of a body part such an as a forearm or leg. Although, this part of the Sith Trials would have to be dealt in lightsaber combat with a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master. However, since the trial would have to involve combat with a Jedi, the Sith Acolyte would have to succeed in the duel. Trial of Spirit * In the Trial of Spirit, a Sith Acolyte would have to face themselves in a mirror-like lightsaber duel. As a Sith Acolyte faces their true self in a duel, the Dark Council would see that the mirror-like duel would be more intense and be struggling for the Sith Acolyte. If the Sith Acolyte has a family member who's stronger in the Dark Side Of The Force and more skilled in lightsaber combat and techniques, the Dark Council would prefer the mirror-like duel to be more emotional for the Sith Acolyte, making them face their parents, which would be another mirror-like encounter. For an example, the Sith Acolyte Sen Stioss would have to face his father Jemini Fissionfire in order to complete his Trial of Spirit. Trial of Insight * In the Trial of Insight, a Sith Acolyte would be tested on their wits and common knowledge. Giving them puzzles and riddles to solve, a Sith Acolyte would have to use their knowledge to seek out the right information according to what's there. In some tests, a Sith Acolyte would be given a test to see what is really there and what really isn't. However, in some cases, a Sith Acolyte would encounter one of their loved ones and the Sith Acolyte would have to know if that person is real or not.